The Child of Time
by roseannacharlotte
Summary: My name is Harmony Williams. THEY insist on calling me Jessica Adams and make me call THEM 'father' and 'mother'. THEY aren't my parents though. I know they're not. I'm not sure how I know it though. I just do. I think my real mother is one of the prisoners here. I think that is why I live with the warden and his wife. I HATE THEM. One day I'll escape and find my family.
1. Child of the Storm Cage

Child of the Storm Cage

There was only ever one child born to a prisoner of Storm Cage; the highest security prison in the universe. The child's mother was the most notorious of all those behind the prison's bars. River Song had a habit of breaking out of the prison to have adventures with the man whose murder she had been incarcerated for. Sometimes her parents joined them. On one of River's adventures with her not really dead time travelling husband, the infamous prisoner fell pregnant. Nine months later, after the baby was born, River's memory was wiped. She had no idea that she was a mother. The warden raised the child as his. But this was no ordinary child. Her mother was the child of the Tardis and her father was the last of the Timelords, sometimes known as the Oncoming Storm. This was the Child of Time.

_My name is Harmony Williams._THEY_ insist on calling me Jessica Adams and make me call THEM __'__father__'__ and __'__mother__'__.__THEY aren__'__t my parents though.__I know they__'__re not.__I__'__m not sure how I know it though.__I just do__.__ I think my real mother is one of the prisoners here.__I think that is why I live with the warden and his wife.__I HATE THEM.__One day I__'__ll escape and find my family.__My REAL family!_

"Jessica Adams! Pay attention!" the school teacher's voice was firm. Harmony sighed and pulled her eyes away from the roses outside the window. She had been sure the roses were trying to tell her something but that was silly. How could roses tell anyone anything? Feeling inexplicably sad Harmony struggled to concentrate on her lessons. Suddenly Harmony threw down her pen. She stood up and walked out the room refusing to return. The warden was very angry when she got to the place he called home.

"Jessica Adams!" he started, but before he could go any further Harmony interrupted him.

"Don't call me that! I hate that name! It isn't mine! My name is Harmony Williams and I. AM. NOT. YOUR. DAUGHTER!" Jacob Adams stared at his adopted daughter in astonishment. How did the ungrateful brat know the name her mother had given her before they took the girl away? No one knew other than Jacob himself and he certainly hadn't told her. Angrily, the warden went to remove his belt but halted in confusion as the child of the storm cage began to glow then seemed to fade away before his eyes. By the time Jacob had recovered his wits, Harmony Williams was gone.


	2. Child of New York City

Child of New York City

Amy and Rory were walking home from the grocers. It was exactly one year to the day that they had been attacked by weeping angels and sent to live in 1930s New York City for the rest of their lives. Not a day of that year had gone by when they hadn't thought about the Doctor and his wife, who happened to be their daughter.

A sudden flash of light, similar to a person using a vortex manipulator's arrival, caught Amy's eye. Down a side alley, Amy saw a girl about the age she was when she first met the doctor. The little girl seemed extremely confused. Amy had a feeling this girl was the reason for the light she had seen. Dragging Rory with her Amy hurried into the alleyway and over to the girl.

"Hello. I'm Amy and this is my Husband Rory. Are you lost?"

"Yes. I've never seen buildings this tall before. Where am I?"

"This is New York City, the year is 1933," Amy told the girl. The girl's eyes widened.

"I've never heard of New York City before. And what do you mean by the year is 1933?" asked the little girl.

"Where are you from kid?" Amy asked, her suspicion growing stronger.

"I'm the adopted daughter of the warden of the Storm Cage." Amy and Rory exchanged a significant look. Their daughter was the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in the Storm Cage and both had been there several times. They remembered something about the warden having a daughter, but as far as anyone knew, the girl was his own, not adopted.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Rory spoke for the first time since they had entered the alleyway.

"Well, they always called me Jessica Adams – the warden and his wife and everyone else. But my real mum gave me a different name. I'm not really sure how I know it. I just do. My real name is Harmony. Harmony Williams." Amy didn't need to look at her husband to know he had fainted. The girl-who-waited stared at Harmony in complete shock. Had Melody had a baby? From her time travelling through time and space, Amy knew it was possible for periods of time to be erased from memory. Had such a thing happened to her daughter? It was certainly possible that River could have been pregnant without Amy, Rory and the Doctor finding out. Had River Song been made to forget her own pregnancy? Her own daughter?

As Amy looked at the bewildered child before her, she knew the answer. Madame Bavarian had prevented Amy from raising her own daughter; now it seemed she would raise her granddaughter instead. Amy closed the gap between herself and the girl and pulled her into her arms.

"This can be your home now. Here. With me. And Rory. You see, I know the Storm Cage. My daughter, Melody Williams, is imprisoned there for a crime she didn't commit. So if you really are Harmony Williams, well then, you are my granddaughter, and I will never lose you again." Harmony looked at Amy in amazement.

"Are you really my grandmother? I always hoped I'd find my real family one day." Amy looked down at her granddaughter.

"Yes I am." Noticing that Harmony looked sleepy, Amy decided it would be a good idea to get everyone home. That's when she remembered that Rory had fainted.

"Shall we wake your grandfather?" Amy asked Harmony, holding out her hand to the child. Harmony nodded and took her grandmother's hand. Amy lead her newly discovered granddaughter over to where her husband lay unconscious on the floor of the alley. Shoving Rory gently, Amy called his name until he started groaning and coming back round.

"Wake up Rory. There's someone here who wants to meet you." Rory stirred a little before opening his eyes and sitting up. "Melody had a baby Rory, we're grandparents."

"Why didn't she tell us?" Rory wanted to know.

"I don't think she knew," Amy told him softly. "I think they stole her memories of being pregnant."

"So she didn't give me up because she didn't want me?" Harmony felt hope blooming within her. This had always been her greatest fear. That her mother hadn't wanted to keep her. That she hadn't been taken away but given away.

The expression on Amy's face showed her disbelief that this could ever be the case.

"I know my daughter. She would never have given you up Harmony." This comment came from Rory, who had now gotten to his feet and was looking at the expression on his Granddaughter's face. "Well, shall we all go home?" Amy nodded in agreement and Rory picked up Harmony. Harmony was confused for a moment but quickly relaxed and by the time Amy and Rory turned the corner at the end of the road, the little girl was asleep.

Amy, Rory and Harmony quickly adapted to their new life together. Of course they couldn't tell anyone the truth about their family status so as far as the rest of the world was concerned, Harmony was their adopted daughter.

For four years the unusual family lived peaceful and 'normal' lives. Rory worked as a doctor in a general practicion, which meant he never needed to work night shifts and could spend the time with his wife and granddaughter instead. Amy took to writing adventure stories, which became rather popular and only grew in popularity as the years passed. Harmony of course, went to school, where she would attempt to seem as normal as possible and not give away the fact that she was born several millennia into the future. That turned out to be harder than Harmony had thought it would be. But eventually the easy peaceful times had to come to an end. After all, nothing lasts forever, does it?

It was exactly four years to the day that Harmony had somehow escaped the Storm Cage and found her grandparents in New York City. The day had started like any other. Rory had got ready for work and Harmony for school whilst Amy cooked breakfast. Shortly after the family had sat down for the most important meal of the day, an urgent knocking sounded at the door.

"Who could that be?" Amy wondered aloud as she made to open the door. On the doorstep, stood the family's next door neighbour, looking rather flustered and out of breath.

"We're being attacked! Strange beings from outer space. Aliens are attacking!" Amy and Rory exchanged shocked glances as they heard their neighbours hysterical exclamations. Harmony had jumped up from her seat and ran to look out the window.

"Aarvonians." Harmony kept her voice low in the hope that the neighbour would not hear her but one of her grandparents would. The fact that there were Aarvonians outside where Harmony was currently living seemed too much of a coincidence. Aarvonians were the personal guards of Jacob Adams, her former guardian.

One of the aliens turned its head and looked straight at her. Keeping its eyes on her, the Aarvonian said something to the other aliens, before they all started heading towards her house. Definitely not a coincidence then.

"They're here for me. The warden must have sent them," Harmony cried, running to her grandparents, the neighbour on the doorstep temporarily forgotten in her panic. Said neighbour stared in shock as Harmony grabbed at Amy and Rory and the three of them vanished.


	3. Child of Cardiff

Child of Cardiff

Jack and Ianto paced the streets of Cardiff as fast as they could. Both wanted to get back to Torchwood Headquarters as soon as possible. It had been a very very long day tracking down illegal aliens in Cardiff. Finally they reached the lift and lowered themselves down to where Gwen was waiting for them.

"What a day," Jack summed up how they all felt.

"I've ordered pizza," Gwen told the boys.

"you Gwen," began Jack before breaking off as a light, similar to the one created when a vortex manipulator was used, appeared in a corner of the basement. Inside the light the figures of three people appeared. The man and woman seemed worried but the little girl, who had her eyes tightly shut, was clearly afraid of something. Jack wondered where they had come from. The man and woman had been looking at each other but now the woman turned and looked around her. Then the pterodactyl squawked.

"Why would there be dinosaurs on a spaceship?" Jack asked the question without intending too.

"Silurians," the woman responded with a cheeky smile. Her accent was clearly identifiable as Scottish.

Jack thought this was a rather odd response to his question.

"So if this isn't a spaceship, where are we?" questioned the man.

"Torchwood," responded the girl before a puzzled look crept over her face. "How did I know that?" she seemed to ask no one in particular.

"Who are you?" Gwen's question attracted the attention of the entire group onto the torchwood team. The lady strode forward.

"Amelia Williams," she introduced herself holding her hand out to Gwen to shake. "This is my husband Rory and the child is Harmony." Jack noticed she omitted her relationship to Harmony. He wondered at her reasoning for doing so.

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service ma'am. This is Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper." A frown crossed Amelia's face as Jack introduced himself.

"Captain Jack Harkness," murmured Rory. "I'm sure HE mentioned that name before." Jack wondered who HE was. "Demon's run. HE wanted Captain Jack Harkness to come to Demon's Run."

Suddenly Jack knew who Rory was talking about. He knew who had wanted him to go to Demon's Run. Normally he would have gone but the timing hadn't worked out.

"You know the Doctor," both Jack and Rory spoke at the same time causing Amelia and Gwen to burst into giggles. Harmony looked confused.

"Who's the Doctor?" she asked. Amelia and Rory gave each other a look that Jack couldn't decipher. Amelia sighed and turned to the girl.

"The Doctor is your father Harmony," Amelia admitted. Harmony's eyes widened in shock. Jack's jaw dropped.

"The Doctor has a kid?" Jack spoke without thinking.

"River wouldn't have had a child with anyone else." Rory stated this in absolute confidence, forgetting that Jack didn't know who River Song was.

"Who is River?" Ianto asked, seeing that Jack seemed to be going into shock and didn't appear able to ask the question himself.

"She's my mother," Harmony explained. "And their daughter," she added after a second of thought, inclining her head in the direction of Amelia and Rory. Who it now transpired were her grandparents. No wonder Amelia had omitted that fact before Jack knew of their friendship with the doctor. Without time travel the age gaps seemed implausible. Suddenly Gwen spoke up.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but, why are you all dressed like it's the 1930s?" Jack frowned as he realised Gwen was right.

"We were travelling with the doctor," Amelia explained. "There were weeping angels in New York City. They got Rory first and I couldn't live without him so I let myself be taken. We ended up in the 1930s and the doctor couldn't come for us. Harmony turned up a year later. We still don't know how she did it."

"Did what?" Jack asked.

"Travelled through time and space without a TARDIS or a vortex manipulator." Rory's reply left the Torchwood team in total and utter shock.

"Not even the Doctor can do that!" exclaimed Jack.

Harmony's stomach rumbled interrupting the discussion.

"Oh the pizza," Gwen remembered. "It'll be cold by now."

"We should get more anyway," Ianto thought aloud. Walking over to the phone, Ianto rang the well-known number and ordered pizza for the entire group.

The rest of the evening was spent eating pizza and getting to know one another. Jack offered the Williams family a place on the Torchwood team and the three accepted happily. A year passed quickly with nothing out of the ordinary occurring until a sudden energy spike alerted the Torchwood team that the rift was active. A reconnaissance team, made up of Gwen and Amy, headed out to investigate what was happening. The energy spike had come from Canal Parade, so that was where the pair would start their investigation. When the ladies reached St Mary's Church, they saw something rather peculiar.

A lady, who looked rather tree like, was sat on a bench shaking and sobbing. A glance told the two women they were thinking the same thing and both sat on the bench, either side of the odd-looking lady.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked her.

"Am I dead? I don't feel dead but I should be dead and this place is so strange and…" Gwen interrupted before the lady could go any further with her confused ramblings.

"No you're not dead."

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Amy suggested gently.

"The face of Bo invited us to watch the end of the Earth but the last human, Cassandra, used the event to try and kill all who were aboard the station. Gwen and Amy Exchanged a startled glance. "He had a woman named Rose with him. They defeated Cassandra and saved the station but to do so the doctor had to get through the station's security. I helped him but it was too hot for me; I was giving my life to help the others and then suddenly I was here. Wherever here is?"

"We're on earth, in the city of Cardiff. And probably quite far in the past," Gwen explained. The tree woman's eyes widened.

"We're friends of the doctor. We can help you," added Amy. "I'm Amy and this is Gwen."

"Jabe," the lady introduced herself. The three women stood up and walked slowly back to torchwood chatting and getting to know each other.

Back at the Hub, Jack was trying to get Harmony to play around with her power whilst the torchwood equipment took readings. They hoped that by gaining an understanding of what exactly she could do, Harmony would also gain more control of her power. It seemed though, that Harmony could only use her powers under duress as she couldn't do any of the things Jack was asking of her.

Harmony was attempting for the fifth time since her Gran and Gwen had gone out, to summon her power, when they returned with an unusual looking person. Harmony couldn't help thinking the stranger looked rather like a tree.

"Gwen, Amy, Who's this?" Jack walked over to the new arrivals as he spoke.

"I am Jabe, from the Forest of Cheem," the stranger introduced herself.

"Don't Jack," said Rory.

"You sound just like the doctor when you say that!" Jack exclaimed with a touch of exasperation.

"Well I am his father-in-law," retorted Rory.

"You are Rose's father?" Jabe asked.

"No," replied Rory.

"You know Rose?" Jack's question was simultaneous with Rory's response. A short burst of laughter filled the room for a moment. After the laughter ended, Jack suggested they move to the meeting room where Jabe explained what had happened on Platform One.

A memory flashed through Jack's mind. He and Rose were sat together in the TARDIS console room talking about the things Rose had done with the Doctor before they met Jack. Platform One had been Rose's first trip into the future. Rose had been so innocent then, so different from what she had become. After all Rose was the reason he was alive; the reason he could not die.

Jack had his suspicions about what would eventually happen to him. He had heard mentions of the Face of Boe. There was no way that could be a coincidence. The Face of Boe had been the nickname Jack had earned as a child for his modelling stint.

"Was this Cassandra woman the one who invited everyone who was there?" asked Rory.

"No, it was the Face of Boe who sent the invitations," replied Jabe. Jack would have made a mental note not to organise the future event but that would have changed time so he didn't. Instead Jack made a mental note of who he would be inviting. He didn't want to create a paradox by not inviting someone.

Ianto was giving Jack a look. Ianto knew that Jack had become known as the Face of Boe during his childhood. Ianto also knew that Jack couldn't stay dead. It was clear he was putting the pieces together and coming to the same conclusion Jack had. Ianto opened his mouth to speak but Jack caught his eye and shook his head slightly. Neither man had realised Rory had seen this exchange.

A pinging of equipment alerted the torchwood team that there was another spike in rift energy. This time security footage showed what was happening.

"Those are the aliens we saw in New York," Rory began.

"They're Aarvonians and they're looking for me!" exclaimed Harmony. Gwen noticed that the girl seemed about to have a panic attack. Then she began to glow.


End file.
